


The angel in a sea of poison

by SadBurrito



Series: Markhyuck drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Haechan is a tease and he knows it, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Making Out, Mark is a silly drunk, Suggestive Themes, poison being alcohol, soft giggly times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBurrito/pseuds/SadBurrito
Summary: Haechan is a bartender and Mark can't help but be overwhelmed by his angelic features.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Markhyuck drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The angel in a sea of poison

After such a stressful day a drink or several was just what Mark needed, The Charming Bridge the bar was called, and Mark couldn’t help but chuckle as he stepped inside. He had never been in there before and it was a flurry of noise the second he pushed through the doors, full of students all trying to pretend their lives were completely fine.  
The noise was comforting, it stopped his brain from trying to plan an overdue assignment. Mark pulled up a stool and eyed the selection of alcohol, it wasn’t bad with plenty of spirits to choose from.

“So, what will it be?” A soft voice made him jump and with a flustered smile he noticed the beauty in front of him. Long legs with a voice of honey, cherub lips and the cutest round face Mark had seen in a while. He could practically see the halo around his head.

“You.” He spoke without thinking and when it registered, his eyes widened comically. Mark flushed and attempted to speak again only to splutter. Damn monkey brain, with a sigh he tentatively looked up to meet the eyes of the bartender who was smiling softly at him.

“I’ll pick, as it seems like you need a little help?” The bartender had a straight face for all of five seconds before bursting into giggles at the shocked expression on Mark’s face.  
“Leg spreader it is then.” The bartender chuckled and flashed Mark a smouldering look as he prepared the drink. Mark was entranced. It seemed like he was floating behind the bar whilst he worked.

“I didn’t know you sold cocktails here.” Mark almost sounded like his heart wasn’t beating out of his chest, almost.

“We don’t but you look like you need a good leg spreader.” The angel winked laughing as Mark giggled nervously. He was so fun to tease and Haechan was charmed by how easily his desire was to read, how he flustered with only a look.

Mark tried not to behave like a puppy all night as he drank in the spot at the bar that he had first sat in. The angel couldn’t stand and talk to Mark all night much to his chagrin, but he kept glancing his way and smiled every time he noticed Mark watching him. A few people tried to talk to him, and Mark was usually quite sociable but not tonight, his eyes were set on someone much more interesting.  
On his 6th drink, the bartender leaned over to whisper in his ear. His lips trailed Mark's neck as he spoke, and it made Mark's brain short circuit.

“I get off in 30 minutes.” Mark was so desperately touch starved that the simple brush of lips was enough to send heat surging through his belly and have his hair standing on end “Want to join me?” Mark could only nod dumbly. It was the longest 30 minutes of his life, he tried to savour the last drink, but he was fidgeting and so ended up drinking another 2 in the short time frame. Counting down the last few seconds, Mark stood up only for the room to sway. He was clearly drunker than he thought but luckily for him the angel, Mark was half convinced was an actual angel only laughed as he stepped around the bar and laced their fingers tightly together.

They walked aimlessly for a few minutes just talking about random stuff at the instance of Mark’s alcohol induced brain and with how dehydrated he was, it likely was the size of a pea. It was getting chilly and Mark wondered if it was going to rain, the clouds were black, and it was forecast. They reached a park and Haechan thought it would be fun to go down the slide, Mark watched him, and he looked beautiful. Carefree as he laughed into the silent night.

“Come on.” He had to drag Mark to the top then Haechan raced to the other side to watch only to burst out laughing. Mark was perched at the top looking like he was going to be sick, his eyes were cast down and it was clear that it was too much for a drunk Mark to handle.

“It’s too far,” Mark's voice was but a low whine “I’ll die if I go down.” His knuckles were white as he held onto the slide for dear life. Haechan had to ignore how Mark's voice sent his stomach fluttering.

“But I’m still alive.” It didn’t help, Mark stayed put and shook his head with his eyes shut. Like if he waited long enough, he would magically be on level ground.

“What if I gave you a kiss?” That had a quick response, Mark’s eyes snapped to his and Haechan could see the deathly tight grip to the slide loosen.

“But you have to come down first.” Mark scowled, why did life have to be so difficult? He took a big breath, shut his eyes and squealed the entire time down. When he was safely at the bottom there was a soft press of lips to his forehead and he giggled, it tickled but Haechan didn’t kiss his lips like he knew Mark wanted.

“You have to catch me first.” Haechan was running off before Mark could open his eyes, he was cheating with a head start like that. Mark was quick, on his heels even but not quite fast enough to be able to reach him. Haechan was 80% legs, it should have been no surprise, but Mark considered himself healthy enough to catch him.  
It started to rain, and he laughed as his fingers brushed the silk of Haechan’s sleeve, the fabric was too awkward to grab fully and Mark growled in frustration. Just ahead of him Haechan was beaming, the wind ruffled his hair as he ran but the rain was quick to stick his fringe to his face. He felt bad for Mark and slowed down just a tad, but Mark wasn’t paying attention and he bumped right into Haechan, which sent him tumbling to the soft grass with a soft oof. Mark followed him down, grass stains be damned, but he wouldn’t miss out on this.

“Hello again.” Haechan was out of breath but he had a triumphant smile as he tucked a bit of hair behind Mark’s ear.

“Hello.” Mark was equally out of breath “What’s your name then angel?” Mark took immense satisfaction as the tips of Haechan’s ears flushed bright red.

“Haechan.”

“Well Haechan.” It suited him perfectly “It seems you owe me a kiss.” Haechan trailed his fingers into Mark's short locks and pulled his lips crashing down to meet his own. There were sparks behind Mark's eyes and he groaned into his mouth when Haechan took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit harshly. Haechan gasped and the sound was lost between their lips as Mark snuck a hand down the curve of his waist, It was just the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue inside the small expanse of his mouth with a groan.  
They separated for a quick breath before Mark pulled him back into a much rougher needier kiss, when they finally parted Mark had a split lip with blood starting to bead but the rain was already washing the evidence away. Haechan was divine under him. Lips swollen, with flushed cheeks and his pupils had eaten the soft chocolate brown of his eyes. It took all of Mark’s self-control not to trail kisses down the honey kissed skin of his throat, but he sat back on his heels and pulled Haechan up with him.  
Haechan giggled as he fell into the crook of Mark's neck, he placed soft kisses there and Mark gulped as he realised, he was sucking the rain from his skin.

“Damn,” Haechan spoke softly before he pulled back “Give me your phone.”

“Erm I don’t have a phone.” Haechan’s eyes narrowed and he searched Mark’s face as if unbelieving that someone in this century could live without one. Mark rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and tried to hold his intense gaze.

“OK then.” He stuck his tongue out in thought for a second and Mark knew it was the cutest thing he had ever seen “I’m back on shift Friday and I expect to see you their Mark.” Haechan stood up, kissed him on the cheek lightly and left without another word.  
It took Mark a full 10 minutes before he had processed what Haechan had said and another 20 before he managed to wander back to his dorm room. If it weren't for the split lip, he wouldn’t have believed any of it was real. Just as he was getting changed, he noticed a little piece of paper sticking out of his jeans, a number was written along with a sentence that made Mark flush.

“Buy a phone idiot! remember Friday from your guardian angel.” It was cheesy, but Mark fell asleep with a smile stuck on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!
> 
> This is just a little idea that I had floating around for a while and I've finally put it to paper or keyboard.


End file.
